Devilmite Beam
For the Dragon Ball episode, see "The Devilmite Beam". or }} Devilmite Beam (アクマイト光線) is Spike the Devil Man's ultimate attack that transforms an opponent's own negative thoughts into destructive beams that can annihilate anything in their path. However, it only works if there are negative thoughts in the target's mind to begin with. Due to this, outside of the video games, it is an all-or-nothing attack; it is either a sure-kill or a mere light show. Overview History Usage When Goku was fighting, and overpowering Spike in Fortuneteller Baba's challenge, it seemed that Goku would become the Devilmite beam's next victim, however Devilman (and Goku's friends) were in for a surprise. Devilman attempted to use this attack ("twice") to destroy Goku, but it failed ("both times"), as Goku had no negative thoughts to exploit (as Goku is pure hearted). Strengths and Weaknesses While terrifyingly powerful, the Devilmite Beam is rendered completely useless against someone (like Goku) who is "pure of heart" (possessing no negative feelings or thoughts). Basically anyone who can ride a Nimbus Cloud would be immune to this attack (as only those with "purity of the heart" can ride on one). It is also possible that if an opponent has enough speed they could simply dodge it (as it can be done in the video games). As it is capable of amplifying any negative thought (including anger, malice, aggression, greed, and/or lust), it has the power to destroy even the most powerful fighters (as demonstrated in Roshi's story), it could kill even a relatively good person, as long as they possess a single negative thought. Examples: *Master Roshi – Due to his perversion and lust for women. *Yamcha – Due to his greed as he is a former bandit/thief (also suggested using their second wish "to be filthy rich" after the Dragon Balls were restored by Dende, though he implies that he was actually joking when he said that after Krillin apologized for making the wish to have Android 18's bomb removed) and possible slight lust for beautiful women (mainly Bulma). *Bulma – Due to slight selfishness, possible greed, spoiled attitude, and lust for attractive men (she is not pure of heart, as she couldn't ride on Goku's Nimbus Cloud). *Krillin – Krillin cannot ride nimbus, this is because of his lust for women (he says that he wanted to train with Master Roshi to "get popular with the girls"), although in later times he can throw a Spirit Bomb (probably due to repenting his sinful childhood). *Piccolo – Although he reformed and later fused with Nail and Kami, he still retained some aggression, which was on full display when training Gohan for the Saiyans' arrival and Goten and Trunks for the Fusion Dance (he should be evil, as he is the reincarnate of King Piccolo, who was pure evil, and his becoming a Z Fighter was to defeat the common enemy, and his original desire was to kill Goku/take control of Earth). *Vegeta – Due to his arrogance, spoiled attitude, desire to be the absolute best at all costs, and resentment for Goku (all of which led him to brought under Babidi's Mind Control and become a Majin). *Trunks - Due to his cocky and spoiled attitude, as well as his tendency to lie in order to manipulate others (such as Goten) or make himself look good, such as lying that Mai was his girlfriend in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (Piccolo himself questioned Trunks purity of heart in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods as to whether or not it was possible to find six pure hearted Saiyans to make Goku a Super Saiyan God, as he believed Trunks was impure for having a steady girlfriend at his age, unaware Trunks was lying about Mai being his girlfriend). As it can destroy one whose heart is tainted with anger, aggression, and/or malice, it could easily kill a Super Saiyan, even a pure-hearted one (like Goku) as a Saiyan's heart becomes filled with malice and, specially, rage while transformed. It is unknown if a Full Power Super Saiyan, who has regained complete control over his emotions, suffers this vulnerability, although it is highly probable that a Great Ape is vulnerable. Examples: *Goku – As a Super Saiyan, Goku's "pure-heart" becomes tainted with malice and rage. It could also possibly effect Goku if he were transformed into a Great Ape for much the same reason (as Goku's mind is taken over by his aggressive Saiyan instincts). However, the Super Saiyan 3 transformation would not be affected, as it only requires training to awaken it, not rage, meaning Goku maintains his usual character. It is possible Super Saiyan 4 would be affected, as Goku claims against Naturon Shenron that he has a difficult time restraining his aggressive tendencies (though it's highly possible he was merely bluffing). *Gohan – It could only effect Gohan if he's transformed into either a regular Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2. It would definitely affect Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, as his personality became somewhat sadistic and aggressive. *Goten – As a Super Saiyan, his heart is filled with both malice and aggression. The attack would be capable of killing any of the series villains as they all possess evil and malice within their hearts, with some being pure evil, maybe with the exception of regenerating characters such as Cell or Kid Buu, since they would simply reform after the attack (although it is unknown if Fat Buu applied, since he was easily able to overthrow Babidi, he must have been completely pure of heart, merely getting mixed up with the wrong crowd), or Frieza and Cooler, as they could survive even if most of their bodies were destroyed. Appearances in games The attack also appears in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure as Devilman's strongest attack. The attack takes a long time to charge and perform, and Devilman is completely defenseless while using, meaning that enemies can attack him, preventing him from completing it. However, the Devilmite Beam instantly kills the enemy if it lands. The technique is Devilman's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. The Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength and damage are determined by who the opponent is, and whether or not the opponent is equipped with certain specific Z-Items (potaras). There are two Z-Items that alter this attack's damage that are: *Lover Of Justice (Good Characters Only): A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with a Good affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is reduced when equipped (meaning they take less damage from this attack). *Evil Ambitions (Evil Characters Only): A Z-Item that can be equip to characters with a Evil affinity. The Devilmite Beam's damage is increased when equipped (meaning they take more damage from this attack). Some characters are immune to the Devilmite Beam, because they are pure of heart (like Goku). However, if a pure-hearted character like Goku transforms into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan, they can lose their immunity to it as these transformations taint the heart, meaning they will take damage from the Devilmite Beam. It also does huge amounts of damage to pure evil characters like, Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, and Omega Shenron (and basicially does decent Ultimate damage to every villain in the franchise, past and present, including Good affinity characters with some sort of a villainous bent, such as all forms of Vegeta with a Good affinity not). Also in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in Devilman's "What-If Story", Spike the Devil Man fights Frieza and King Cold, who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth so they can kill him. He is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), all thanks to his signature Devilmite Beam; Spike says to King Cold that the reason of how he managed to kill Frieza so easily was due to his evil-filled heart. Trivia *When this technique failed on Goku in the manga, Fortuneteller Baba compared his mind to that of an infant or an animal, so it can be assumed that this technique would fail on infants and non-anthropomorphic animals as well. This is likely because both do not have any complex or impure thoughts. Gallery AkkumanBeam.Ep.074.png|Spike prepares the Devilmite Beam Spike launches the Beam.jpg|Spike prepares the Devilmite Beam DevilmiteBeamEffect.Ep.74.png|The effect of the Devilmite Beam Spike the Devil Man fires his Devilmite Beam.jpg|Spike the Devil Man fires his Devilmite Beam at Goku DevilmiteBeamDBH1.PNG|Psidevilman prepares to use the Devilmite Beam in Dragon Ball Heroes DevilmiteBeamDBH2.png|Psidevilman prepares the Devilmite Beam DevilmiteBeamDBH3.png|Psidevilman fires the Devilmite Beam DevilmiteBeamDBH4.png|Evil Bardock affected by the attack Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves